


It's the goatee!

by psghayleaux



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psghayleaux/pseuds/psghayleaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKay knew he was right and they were wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the goatee!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sga_flashfic on Livejournal.

"He's the one with the goatee," McKay yelled gesturing wildly, "That means he's the evil one.  
Don't you know anything?"

His goatee'd counterpart raised an eyebrow and smirked as McKay's face got redder and he spluttered.

"This is not fair. I didn't do it, he did."

"I had nothing to do with it. He is the one who blew up a solar system."

"He's got a point McKay."

"I make one mistake," he muttered under his breath, "I'm telling you he's the evil one, not me. It's the goatee, think Star Trek."

Evil?McKay started to look worried.

John looked at him, "He does have point you know."

Evil!McKay fiddled with what they'd all assumed was a watch, gave them a see ya suckers look and vanished.

"Okay McKay you were right, the goatee should have been a dead give away."

McKay looked happily smug.


End file.
